Small
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. Shiznat. Shizuru needed a friend. Natsuki was her answer. Shizuru's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

My computer is active up, so if anything is repeatedly typed or something, that's why. Sorry.

Okay, so this isn't exactely new as I've posted it in a different story-type thing. But, I promised myself that if I made three or more chapters, I'd make it into a story. So here's the story with three chapters pinned up at once. XD;;

What's more is that I went through a proof-read _carefully_ so see if I made any mistakes with these chapters, so it should be an easier read.

Anyway, this whole story is in Shizuru's POV which has a tad more sophisticated touch to it, which I think I pulled off pretty damn well. XD Well, you can be the judge of that when/if you read. But seriously, I tried my best and I hope it shows.

* * *

Perfection was what they always asked for and so I gave it as best I could and for as long as I could. As far back as I can remember I was told to smile even in the most awkward, boring or political situation. After all, everyone wanted perfection for a leader and _all_ Fujinos were breed as leaders.

I put up with school drama. I put up with family drama. I put up with classes and homework. I put up with the fangirls and I put up with the teachers. I put up with classmates and I put up with business leaders. I put up with Student Council members and I put up with paperwork.

The stress.

Oh God, the stress.

If I wasn't already doing so much work at home and being taught about being a 'proper' lady, I would have broken down in the beginning of the year before I could even start.

But here I am. Under stress and with about two more piles of paperwork that needs to be done before next week so the school doesn't loose one of the companies that's funding the school.

But the sunset does look pretty from the office. I see it often here. I'm usually here _long_ after everyone else is gone and still clicking away at the laptop with a cold cup of tea half-filled next to me.

I yawn and look at the clock, rubbing my shoulder blades to relax them and closing my eyes tight to moisten them up from staring at the computer screen for so long. I look up to the clock, "Six thirty-seven…" I whisper, my voice is slightly horse from not using it all afternoon. I swallow while I close my eyes normally and make a bet with myself.

_Let's see, it's six thirty-seven and during this time of the month, the sun should be just above the ground._

I look back out the window and sure enough, the sun if right where I predicted. I've done this so many times that I barely get it wrong anymore. I get up and slowly clean up my work space, taking my time while I place things back in order and dread how I'll just have to pick up where I left off the next day. I start down the hall of the school and exit outside before heading towards the dorms.

I bet you're wondering about what that 'bet' is, aren't you?

I'll put you out of your misery: Every time I get the answer right, I get to go back to my dorm room and work on my paintings. Yes, the Student Council President has a secret hobby.

As I walk into the dorm building, I think about where I left off last night and a small, _real_ smile escapes my lips and I can't wait to continue working on it. I unlock the dorm room's door and walk inside, closing it after myself. I place my bag on the table; my homework was finished hours ago. I walk towards my bedroom and open the door, walking in and turning on the light.

I look at the one-third finished picture. I _admire_ the picture for all its beauty. No, I'm not taking pride in my work; it's just the feeling of love I get when I look at the picture. Half the background is painted and a pencil outline of a person is sketched.

_Her_ outline is sketched.

I don't know who She is. I don't know a name. I don't know a face. But something is telling me She's a female. All my paintings have Her in it. All of them pencil outlinings of Her, never filled in nor ever attempted to be filled in for fear of ruining Her.

This outline of Her was one of Her looking down and kneeling slightly, and holding her hand out, as if to help the fallen up; taking up about one-third of the whole canvas, a very big proportion. But alas, once I am done with this painting's background, this canvas will probably be stored with the rest of them in my closet.

I slowly walk up to my stool in front of the painting and sit down. My hand moved and touches the spot where Her hand is held out. Oh, how I wish I could meet Her.

I sigh as I pick up my paints and my brush before I begin working.

* * *

I'm sure everyone agrees with me that alarm clocks are annoying, right?

I grumbled something incoherent, even to myself, as my head slid towards the direction of the annoying beeping sound. I sighed. I knew it was going to be a long day. If only something could change the daily routine and make my life better. Make it so stress wasn't that big an issue as long as this something was still here to make my life more enjoyable.

Okay, Shizuru, stop dreaming. Wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere.

By now, I was only vaguely aware that my alarm clock still hadn't been shut off.

"Hrm… Five more minutes."

"Hm," I grumbled in agreement, "Five more minutes wouldn't hurt." I reached over and hit the snooze button. Well, taking into account that it was only five minutes out of my day, and that people usually feel more energized after a small nap, there should be no harm in it —

Wait… who did I agree with?

I hitched my breath and my mind raced as I realized someone else was in my room and sleeping in my bed with me.

_I've never taken alcohol before so I shouldn't be drunk. I don't remember passing out and I don't take drugs._

I couldn't come up with an explanation.

I slowly opened my right eye after turning towards the usually non-occupied side of my bed and glanced for a body. I found no body and let out of breath of air that I was holding. Then I saw it. Maybe I let it out too soon.

Both my eyes opened wide and my mouth gaped and I slowly leaned up and looked at it.

It looked like a person! But, but it was tiny! A tiny person! A tiny person that couldn't have been no taller then my hand's length was currently laying on my pillow sleeping soundly!

The figure and lengthy blue hair gave away that the tiny person was female. She had on baggy jeans, sneakers and a white hoodie; all tiny!

It groaned, shifting slightly, rubbing its' right eye as it grumbled, "Could you move to your left a little?" I heard it speak, "The sunlight's coming into my eyes."

I did what any normal, calm, sensible, collected person would do:

I screamed Bloody Murder, stumbled to the bottom edge of the bed and lifted the pillow up in a threading manner.

What? Even if I'm calm and collected, no one in their right mind would be able to take this, right? You can't really blame me.

"Ow!" The tiny person plugged her ears after shooting up. Her features were twisted in pain, "You mind not yelling in the morning?!" She scolded, glaring straight at me.

I said nor did nothing in reply. I was too busy trying to digest all that was happening.

"Honestly," The tiny girl growled slightly in her annoyance, "If this is how you normally wake up, I'm sorry I came at all."

I blinked, the pillow falling down from its' attack-ready position, "'Came at all'?" I echoed unintelligibly. I was crouching slightly in my nightgown, looking straight at the tiny creature, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," The tiny creature got up and tried to balance itself on the uneven surface of the pillow, "The name's Kuga Natsuki. Call me Natsuki if you like." She continued once she got her footing.

"Natsuki…" I tried it on my tongue, still a little wary of the tiny girl. "Why are you here?" I tried my hand at getting answers.

"Beats me," She answered bluntly, stuffing her hands into her hoodie's pockets. Did she really not know anything?

"… Okay." I continued, even if it wasn't the answer I wanted, "Why are you so…?"

"Small?" She finished for me, "To be frank with you, the only personal information I know about myself is my name. Can't really tell you anything else, seeing as how I don't know."

I sighed, relaxing a bit more then I would have hoped, but I had no energy to do otherwise, "What now?" I asked rhetorically, still not getting anywhere near this 'Natsuki'.

Just then, the alarm went off once more, telling me my 'five more minutes of sleep' were up.

Natsuki looked at the clock, then back to me, "How about some breakfast?"

* * *

So, am I coming off too hard with the 'upping-up the vocabualry and how everything is described'? XD;; Sorry about that, but it's like that for the next two chapters so just bare with it. Also, if you could read an review every chapter and tell me what you think about each, that'd be lovely.

I'd also like to point out that yes, this chapter, and all the rest of the chapters are this slow. XP It's not meant to be a fast-paced whatever and I myself usually don't like to read anything this slow, but I enjoyed typing it, so whatever. XP;;

P.S. Whoot! Chibi Natsuki!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Again, sorry if things look weird (ex: the same thing typed twice, etc.) my computer is acting up. XP

* * *

"Breakfast… yes…" I said without thinking. Well, I was still trying to wrap my mind around this small person named 'Kuga Natsuki'. She stared at me with expectant eyes as she continued to slouch her shoulders.

I slowly climbed off my bed, placing my feet firmly on the ground in fear of my legs buckling under my confusion. I brushed myself off slightly, as if taking off dust, and cleared my throat, placing my mask on my face before turning my whole to the tiny girl. "What would you like?" I asked in the most calm, controlled voice I could muster. Taking this situation as a test of self, I tried my hardest to ascertain the situation.

She simply scowled once more, "Oi, quit smiling like that. It creeps me out."

"Eh?" My eyes widened. Not to response I was expecting. I closed my eyes in deep thought. Surely, she was joking, correct?

"Whatever do you mean?" I try again, shrugging my shoulders slightly as if to give emphasis.

I heard her growl slightly before she took her hand and pointed directly at me, "That!" She sounded exasperated, "You can't honestly expect me to believe that's your real smile." She grumbled something to herself I couldn't hear before she sat down and started to slide down the pillow case, "Whatever. I'll just go make something myself."

I blinked, dumbfound as she started to make her trek through the mounds of bed-sheets towards the side of the bed. No one's ever questioned my way before. But before I could ponder any longer, I heard a yelp come from the opposite side of the bed, loud enough to pull me out of my reverie.

I looked up just in time to see Kuga fall off the ledge that was my bed. Actions before thoughts, "Natsuki!" I quickly jumped onto my bed, slid over, and reached out my hand, snatching the blue-haired girl before she could become the new addition to the wooden floors.

I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I was holding in as I brought the small creature to shoulder level.

"Need… air…" She strained, banging her small fist onto mine.

My eyebrows furrowed. What did she…? Oh! "I'm sorry!" I said before loosening the grip I had around her.

I heard her let in a long, loud gasp for air before several short ones followed. After she calmed down, she glared up for a second, then turned her face away, a small tint of pink coming onto her cheeks, "Thanks." She grumbled out in such a way I almost didn't understand.

Amused by the blush on her cheeks, I smirked slightly before giving into the sudden urge to manipulate words, "Of course," I started, nonchalant, "I can't have Natsuki falling to her doom, now can I? I wouldn't be much of a hostess for my guest, now would I?"

"S-shut up!" She growled, the tint darkening ever so slightly. She crossed her arms as best she could in my grasp.

I smiled, enjoying the moment as it was.

All was still for a second before her green eyes traveled up to my red and a slight smirk appeared on her face, "There!" She suddenly pointed up to my face once more.

I blinked, clearly confused. She must have sensed my uncertainty because she pressed on, "That one! That's a _real_ smile!" She smirked victoriously as she stared up at me.

I blushed. I was caught and I couldn't take it back. I tilted my head downward and slightly to the side, bringing my hand up to my mouth as if ashamed. My red eyes wandered the floor as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

What I was really doing was hiding my smile. For some reason, if felt good that someone, or something (I don't know if she's human yet) could see through my perfectly mended facade. 'Refreshing' was the first word I could come up with to describe this feeling.

I was once again brought back to reality via her rough voice, "What do _you_ want? I'll have that."

I looked back down at Natsuki, "Nah?" My hand lowered from my mouth.

"For breakfast. I wanna taste what you make."

I ponder this for a moment, then nodded, heading off towards the kitchen, with Kuga still in my hands. She trembled slightly and clung onto my thumb as I passed in strides towards the kitchenette, uncharacteristically eager to cook something.

I placed her down firmly on the counter and started to take out the necessary items needed to cook a regular breakfast meal. I washed my hands and she followed suit; I had to make a platform with my hand so she could reach the water faucet. Finally, I got the utensils and began my work. Green eyes watched in obvious fascination as I made everything from scratch, clockwork was the way my hands worked as I've been doing this since I got to this school in my freshmen year.

"Natsuki?" I started. Something's been on my mind.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Are you…" I hesitated slightly before continuing, "human?"

She glared, huffing slightly before turning her body away from me. I stared at her back, slightly worried. Apparently, I've said something offending.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just trying to establish the situation."

Her fuming ceased, she turned around, "'Establish'?" She had an amused grin on her face. "Who says 'establish'?"

I frowned, "I do."

She held her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. Sorry." She then stuffed her hands into her pockets once more, "I am human. I know that much."

"And where did you come from?" I asked, maybe a little more rushed then I would have liked.

She gave me a dull stare, "Didn't I tell you I didn't know that much about myself."

"But —" I was about to bring up the fact that she herself said she came from 'somewhere', but decided against it. I let out a silent sigh as I placed the finishing product of my cooking onto a plate.

Natsuki looked up expectedly at me. I thought for a moment what she might be waiting for, and then it dawned on me. I walked over to an old sewing kit I used occasionally, took out a thimble and a small piece of cloth, and walked back over. I washed the thimble and placed it down on the counter next to my own cup. I filled the two and placed them both on a tray with the food. Natsuki climbed on before I even had to ask and I carried the tray over to the table, placing it down before I myself sat down.

Before I could even pick up my fork and knife, Natsuki was already chomping down at the eggs, "This is awesome!" She complimented after swallowing, just enough time in between her next full for a breath of air. I continued to watch her for a couple seconds in awe: either she was very starved or very gluttonous. I couldn't quite tell.

I shook my head slightly before starting to eat my own fill of the omelet. I looked down briefly just in time to see her face covered in omelet. I caught myself thinking what a cute scene was being displayed before me.

She must of felt my stare before she stopped and looked up at me, "What?" Childish curiosity was swirling in those viridian orbs as she stared up at me with pieces of egg dotting her cheeks and mouth; an image that would probably be imbedded into my memory forever more. "Something on my face?" She asked.

"Yes," I informed while looking away and lowering my fork and knife onto the platter, "You eyes, nose, mouth, ears," I continued while holding up the respective fingers as I counted.

She huffed and grumbled as I simply lifted my fork and knife once more before proceeding to eat.

She stopped after a bit and started to lift her licked-clean hands to her face. My eyes moved downwards to the small girl, a small mischievous smirk found its' way onto my features; I couldn't hold it back. She felt around her mouth and gasped, her eyes widened before she shot me a fierce stare, "You tricked me!" She exclaimed.

I just continued to cut away at the omelet, humming away as if I didn't hear anything, a small smile playing on my lips as I brought the food to my mouth and ate it.

"Oi!" She threw her arms about in a temper tantrum, "Don't ignore me!"

By that point, I couldn't hold my laughter in any more and it all just came out at once. After a bit, her face softened and she joined in.

_When was the last time I laughed like this…?_

After we calmed down, I mentioned getting ready for the day. She nodded her head and agreement as I pushed myself up from the table and took the tray and placed it in the sink — letting Natsuki jump onto the counter before that, mind you.

I thought for a moment, then came up with a plan. I flipped the switch on the stove on so I could boil water as I got a large mug out. Once the kettle started to whistle, I poured the water into the mug, "Let it cool for a bit, then you can have a bath." I instructed my plan.

She looked at me with an indifferent stare as she nodded.

I went off to get ready myself.

* * *

I came out in my Student Council addition clothing and look at her as she continued to dry her hair, her clothes on. "Hm..." I said thoughtfully as I stared at the counter, deep in thought.

She perked slightly at my mumbling, "What's up?" She asked.

"Well," I started to voice my thoughts, "I can't just leave you here when I go to school…" I trailed off.

"Then just take me," She said bluntly, looking strait at me after she lowered the cloth for drying her hair.

My eyes widened. So many things could go wrong if I took her with me! But then again, so many things could go wrong if I _didn't_ take her with me. At least if she's with me, I can watch over her.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright."

She smiled brightly, obviously anxious to learn about what I do all day. I just hope she didn't set her expectations _too_ high.

I was right this morning: Today really _was_ going to be a long day…

* * *

Whoot! Chibi Natsuki with egg all around her mouth.

R&R please. X3


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Last of the three chapters I have already typed. I'll update whenever I'm feeling intelligent enough to do Shizuru's POV again. XD;; But if I'm doing anything wrong with her POV, please don't hesitate to tell me. D

* * *

"Now," I started, tapping my chin thoughtfully with my index finger, "What about transportation?" I questioned, glancing over to the tiny person, looking for an answer.

"I dunno," Her hands were stuffed into her jacket's pockets as she shrugged, "Got a bag, or something?"

"I've got my school bag," I stated, lifting it up to show her what it was and how it looked. The leather bag held all my papers and things, whether they be Student Council, schoolwork, or for personal matters.

"Huh…" Natsuki's gruff voice trailed off as her green eyes trailed the length of the bag. "There's an opening under the flap." She stated pointing to the top corner of the handbag, with her left hand, after taking it out of her pocket.

"Ara," I started, lifting the bag to look, "What sharp eyes you have." An unexpected tease escaped my lips. Now where did that come from…?

Apparently, she didn't take it as a tease; more like a compliment.

"Heh," She started to rub the back of her left hand, a proud look spread across her face. "Well, I don't mean to boast or anything, but I am good at that sorta thing. Kinda like a built-in sense, you know?"

_That __is__ boasting, Natsuki._

Words, a comeback, filled my mind faster then I could stop them. My jaw opened and the words came out, flowing naturally, "I suppose someone as small as you would be able to find small things, hm? I guess I'll just have to call on Natsuki next time I loose my keys." Again with the teasing words!

Her cheeks tinted and she looked away, grumbling something.

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side, my gaze filled with mild curiosity. Surely, she didn't think I understood her, correct? My bag was being held in front of my, both my hands clasping the handle.

Her cheeks all the sudden flushed darkly as her fists balled tight (I could tell by the way the knuckles paled.) "I said: Sure, I was sent here to help you, after all!" She barked loudly, as if embarrassed to repeat such kind words.

After being slightly taken aback, a small smile crept onto my face and I once again caught myself thinking of such words as 'cute' or 'adorable' to describe what was happening in front of me. My closed my eyes and noticed my heart beating slightly faster then normal, "…?"_ Probably from just being yelled at_, I dismissed it.

I successfully calmed myself and opened my eyes. "Ookini," My accent flowed fluently from my lips.

Her eyes widened slightly, seemingly surprised. "Y-You're welcome, I guess." Her blush this time was lighter as she bashfully looked away.

I kneeled down, unbuckled my bag, and held it near the counter she was currently standing on, "Here, we don't want to be late to school, now do we?" I asked gently.

She blinked up at me before eyeing the bag for a second. She hesitantly climbed inside, trying to find something solid to stand on. After that was accomplished, I took out my keys and placed the flap over once more, not buckling it so there was a little space between the flap and the handbag itself.

I walked over to the front door, walked through, and locked my dorm behind myself with my keys. I placed the keys back to their selected pocket on my bag and I was on my way, tiny Natsuki literally in tow.

* * *

The campus is surprisingly large so the trek is as well, but it gives one time to think about different things. My mind usually wanders to the paintings I left behind in the dorm room, but this time, unsurprisingly, it wandered to the little creature in my schoolbag:

_She says her name is Kuga Natsuki and that she was sent here to help me. Help me with want? She then said she was human and that's all she knows. And why just me? Is Natsuki the only tiny girl out there, or are there more? Perhaps it's a secrete organization that's built for helping teenagers? … Getting a bit carried away with your fantasy there, Fujino._

Shizuru sighed, _Goodness, one question opens up about twenty more. I wish there was a way to find out the answers…_

Shizuru then spotted a blue mane pop out from the afore mentioned gap, "What's up?" Natsuki questioned, looking up into crimson eyes, "I heard you sigh. Something wrong?"

I gave a weary smile, "I'm flattered by your concern, but it's nothing really." I shook my head, "You probably wouldn't be able to answer anyway. You yourself said you couldn't answer."

Natsuki blinked, her gaze fogging over slightly while in deep thought, before she let out a soft, 'Oh!'. She shrugged, "About that, huh?" She turned and gripped the edge of the leather bag, looking out to the road ahead, "I try not to think about things too hard. That could over complicate 'em."

I heard myself let out a low chuckle, "One could reply to that by saying, 'Using your brain once in a while is good exercise. It's a muscle too.'" I answered in a jovial manner.

"Oi!" She huffed, her head turning to she could show her pouting face to me, "Did you want my opinion or not?"

_I never asked for it._

I decided against answering in such a harsh way.

I shook my head and gave a small, apologetic smile, "Kannin na, Natsuki. I couldn't help myself."

Natsuki pondered on this for a little bit before shrugging once again and waving her hand over her shoulder. She turned her whole toward the road ahead once more, "Meh, forget it. I'm not one to hold a small grudge anyway."

"Ookini."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her cheeks once again flushing ever so slightly, "Yeah, yeah, I said 'forget it' so you don't have to thank me!" She said, harshly. However, for some strange reason, I knew that she probably didn't mean it in such a insensitive manner.

I was starting to think that maybe her cheeks _liked_ to blush as often as they could, and took my words as a cue to. It would explain how easily her cheeks seemed to turn different shades so fast and so often.

I merely smiled and looked ahead, "Of course."

Suddenly, a random thought appeared in my head, causing the subconscious 'Ah!' to form at my lips.

Natsuki's head turned back to me, eyebrow raised, "What?" She asked.

"I never told you my name," I stated with bewilderment of how I could carry on this far, forgetting the basics of the basics in proper manners.

Natsuki stared ahead, thinking, before, "Hey, you're right! I don't even know your name yet!"

I inwardly sighed at my forgetfulness. Father definitely wouldn't be pleased if he saw this. (Then again, would he really believe seeing a person almost as tell as my hand?)

I mentally shook away these thoughts and held the bag up at eye level, at an arms length away. I bowed slightly, holding the bag in front of me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuga Natsuki. My name is Fujino Shizuru."

I giggled slightly at a mental image, unable to stop myself. I must've looked foolish to anyone who was looking on. Imagine, the great Student Council President Fujino Shizuru, bowing to her schoolbag.

_Yes, I can just hear the rumors now._

"Y-Yeah, n-nice to meet you, Fujino Shizuru," I heard her stammer. She must've been slightly uncomfortable with all this so I stopped bowing and brought the bag back to my side. "Anything else?" I heard her said after a small amount of time passed.

"Hm?" I looked down, caught off-guard.

"Is there anything else about you I should know?" She elaborated.

"Hm," I brought my free hand to my chin and began to ponder.

My mouth opened to answer, but something was holding me back. A small part of me was holding the words back from coming out of my mouth. A small, childish part of me didn't want to answer, just to see the different expressions on her face for finding out on her own.

The small, childish part of me won.

I smirked slightly, a mischievous glint in my eye, "You'll see."

* * *

So there you have it. More Chibi Natsuki goodness along with slow fluff. Want to see what happens at school? You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, though, please R&R! XD


End file.
